


Tyki/Joyd x Reader x Noah Family

by Vladimira121



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Arguing, Conflict, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimira121/pseuds/Vladimira121
Summary: I love Tyki, I love his noah Joyd, and I love the Noah family. Why not have them love you back?





	1. 1 (NOT EDITED)

You shivered at the sight of your home burning down. From a random attack of many odd machineries floating in the air with canons, your home and entire village was destroyed. Tears went down your cheeks as you watched from your hiding spot a fat man with a large grin walk through the flames of your home. The large man frightened you, the way he swung his cane and hum a happy tune despite the destruction surrounding him. Behind him, a little girl the same age as you skipped to his side all the while eating a lollipop. 

They turned back to the flames they came from. “None of them had innocence~”

“All that trouble for nothing huh? Well, at least we beat the Exorcist here.” The little girl smiled.  
“Indeed~ I didn’t want to deal with those pesky priests~” The large man’s ears twitched. “Did you check for any survivors?”

Your eyes lit up, hoping your family made it out of the village. The little girl rocked on her feet and smirked. “Yeah, I made sure no one was able to leave this place alive.”

You held back a sob and covered your mouth. More tears blurred your vision and trailed down your cheeks. Now you were all alone. Your family was gone, thanks to them. What would you do now? How will you survive? Even if you made it out of the village, the forest surrounding you had wolves and other creatures lurking inside. You sniffles and looked back at them.

The girl had jumped onto the odd man’s back. “Come on Millenie! Let’s go play!”

“Alright Road, but let’s get back first~” The large man chuckled as a large heart shaped door formed from the ground. As they disappeared inside, you crawled out of your hiding spot and stood in the middle of the fires around you. 

“Road… Millenie…” You repeated those names through your dry lips, hoping to remember them. You stopped crying and stared where they last were, facing your home. You forced yourself to walk towards your home and jumped over the broken wall.

Everything was destroyed. There was nothing in the rubble that you could use as a physical memory of the home you once grew up in. Nothing except, the picture beneath the roof that would be collapsing soon. You gasped and coughed at the fire. It was still strong, and spreading around you. You had to hurry before you couldn’t escape at all.

You hurried towards the photo and jumped over a turned over couch, reaching for it. You whimpered when you heard the roof collapsing. You were so close. You finally grabbed the portrait and rolled out of the way when the roof came down. The ground shook as you jumped over the broken wall as the home behind you exploded.

You ran away, clutching the last memory of your home while fighting back tears.


	2. 2 (NOT EDITED)

“Stop right there!” Yelled the police from behind you. “Thief!”

You panted and clutched the loaf of bread to your chest. You dodged the pedestrians while escaping the authorities with your breakfast. With another turn down an alley way, you continued to run away. You didn’t want to steal, you even prayed for forgiveness, but you were too hungry. You took a bite from your bread as you continued to run.

Once again you were running for your life. Since the burning of your village, you were forced to live on the streets and steal for food. You may have broken a promise or two from your mother, but you couldn’t help it. Life was hard for you now.

You came to a dead end and frowned. Just what you needed. You turned around seeing the cops glaring at you. “No where for you to run now, thief.” 

You gulped and checked your surroundings. A dumpster, empty bottle, emergency ladder and a fat cop pulling out hand cuffs as the other prevented escape to the other end. You took another bite of your bread, angering the cop further before he ran at you. 

You held the bread in your mouth and kicked the bottle towards him. “What the-?” He yelled as he tripped. You took this moment to jump over the cop’s back and land over the dumpster.  
“Hey!” The other ran towards you as you jumped again and grabbed the ladder. You grunted as you hauled yourself up and climbed away from the cops. “Get back down here!”

‘Sorry, but no way!’ You yelled in your head and reached the roof. You checked behind you and sure enough, the skinny cop was climbing after you. You sighed and ran to the other side. Luckily for you there was a ladder here as well, and you quickly climbed down it.

Once you landed in the next alley with the skinny cop hot on your tail, you ran out and spotted train tracks up ahead. There was also a mine nearby with workers mining away at the stones. You ate the last of your bread and ran once again. Running past the tracks and workers heading towards the mine, you reached a resting site for the miners and hid behind a building.   
You panted heavily and greedily sucked in air to your lungs. You ran a lot farther today than yesterday. A new world record. You heard noises beside you and blinked at a man digging through the trash. When he poked his head out while adjusting his glasses, he turned to you. He blinked as well. “Oh! A girl!”

You blinked and gasped when you heard the cops coming your way. The man saw your expression and smiled. “Hey, come over here!” You stared at him as he motioned you over before jumping into the dumpster with him. 

“Ugh!” You covered your nose and mouth as he closed the lid of the dumpster.

“Sorry, but you got to deal with it for a bit.” He whispered against your ear. You blushed, just realizing how close you were to him. It was dark, but judging by the way his limbs around you were bent, you were probably between his legs.

You stiffened when you heard footsteps, then a swear was heard. “Dang it! She escaped again! That little runt!”

You frowned, but was thankful when he gave up his search. The man that saved you checked if the coast was clear before opening the dumpster. “Ok, you’re safe now.” 

He hopped out as you stood up to breathe in fresh air. You smiled politely to him. “Thank you sir.”

“No problem, times are hard after all.” He smiled and held out his arms to help you out. “I never caught your name…”

You smiled in amusement and squeaked when you slipped on something wet. He brought his hands to your waist, causing you to hold on to his shoulders and pulled you out. You blushed and brought your hands down to his chest. He must be a miner as well by how his muscles felt underneath his thin shirt. You shook your head smiled up at the man. “(Y/n), yours?”

He grinned with his glasses nearly sliding down his nose. “Tyki.”


	3. Chapter 3 (NOT EDITED)

After safely escaping another couple of cops, you sat down by a lake and enjoyed your stolen bread. The taste of garlic bread made your mouth water and you smiled as you ate your meal. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the lake.

“Its been a while…” You heard a voice behind you. You turned to see a familiar male with glasses walking towards you with a worn out fishing pole and a small sack in hand. You smiled as he did the same. “I see you’re still hanging in there (Y/n)…”

“You as well.” You nodded to him as he sat down beside you. You watched him mess around with the pole before tossing the line into the water. He sat close to you as usual, just enough to feel your warmth without actual contact. “You’ve been gone longer this time though. Has something happened?” You asked.

“Worried?” He grinned in a teasing manner. You gave him a look, as if you didn’t care about his long disappearances. Though you did. You have grown to like Tyki and enjoyed his company. He didn’t struggle as much as you did on the streets, but he did understand you. 

It’s been a year since you first met him, and since then you both have grown to cherish each other’s time together. He had work, and also his ‘secret job’ while you had to find places where the cops wouldn’t find you sitting around while you enjoyed another stolen meal. Even so, you would met up with him and simply talk about anything and everything. Every now and then he would tease and flirt with you, causing you to dismiss them as another one of his playful ways. However, you wondered if he truly was only kidding around.

You would notice this when you would give a hug goodbye whenever he had to go to work or to his ‘secret job’. He hugged you tighter, longer, even sneak in a playful kiss on your cheek. Your insides would flutter each time, and before you could address him about it, he would run off with a playful smirk on his face.

There was also a time you sat by this very lake with him and stared up to the stars when he finished a long day of work. He would cuddle you close to keep warm, but wouldn’t allow you to touch his chest. He hissed in pain when you accidentally did so at one point. You wondered why, then thought he may have suffered an injury at the mines. Nonetheless, the way he still held you the best he could meant he had some sort of feelings for you.

You took a bite from your bread and rested your head on his shoulder. He did the same over your head, waiting for a fish to take the bait. You sat in silence until you remembered something you spotted recently in a book store. “Tyki, have you ever wondered about the Noah’s ark, and how it carried his family and a bunch of other animals over an intense flood?”

He smiled in amusement. “What brought this up? You thinking of building an ark?”

“No.” You smiled in amusement as well. “I was just thinking, if his family repopulated the earth, why aren’t we treating each other like family?”

“Hmm, good point.” Tyki hummed. He looked down at your last piece of bread. “You’re gonna eat that?”

You smiled and fed him the last of your bread. He smiled as his tongue briefly touched your fingers when he took the bread in his mouth. Knowing this was one of his flirting games, you smirked and licked the finger his tongue briefly swept across. He stopped chewing when he saw that, and his lips parted as you turned away in triumph. He looked back at the lake when you didn’t look his way anymore.

More time passed between you two in silence when Tyki suddenly grunted and dropped his pole. You blinked and quickly moved to better look at him. He covered his face with both hands as his form shook and shuddered in pain. “Tyki? What’s wrong?” you frowned and held his shoulders.

His body jolted a few times before he finally calmed down. His breathing was irregular though. He looked up, still panting from his pain then weakly smiled. “Worried?”

You frowned. “Of course I am! What happened just now? Are you ok? Are you tired? You should get some rest-”

He kissed you to your surprise, silencing you. Your eyes widened as he moved his lips over yours and held your face. You slowly closed your eyes and gave into him. You allowed his tongue to slide inside and explore your mouth. As you slid your hands to cup his face as well, you wondered how long it took him to finally claim your lips.

For the rest of the evening you shared passionate kisses, even after laying over a blanket and sleeping under the stars. Even then did you share deep kisses while you carefully avoided his chest when he hugged you close. As you locked lips once more, for the third time that night, you wondered what his sudden jolts of pain meant before falling asleep beside him.


	4. Chapter 4 (NOT EDITED)

“Rise and shine sleepy head…” Your brows twitched before you slowly opened your eyes. Tyki was staring down at you with a smile with a hand to your cheek. He rubbed his thumb over it and placed a kiss on your head. “Come on, you can have breakfast with me and the guys.”

“The guys?” You yawned and sat up with him. He helped you up and collected his things as you rubbed your eyes. “Where are we going?”

“Well, I’d like you to spend some time with a little boy while I head to work…” Tyki began as he swung his sack over his shoulder.  “That way you aren’t lonely until I finish.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. You gladly gave him, adding a few more before finally separating. With wide grins, you followed him towards the mines with an arm tucked in his own. 

Once there, a small boy looked up from watching a few miners nearby and jumped to his feet. “Tyki! You’re back!”

“Hey Eeze!” Tyki waved after placing his sack down. You moved away so he could hug the small boy and watched with a small smile as they exchange small talk. 

The boy finally looked your way and smiled through his mask. “I’m sorry, good morning.”

“Good morning, and that’s ok.” You smiled kindly to him.

Tyki went and wrapped an arm around you. “Hey Eeze, this is my precious treasure, (Y/n). Mind being with her while I work?”

“Ok!” He nodded. “Did you guys have breakfast?”

We shook our heads and Eeze’s Eyes flashed in amusement before leading us towards a small home. Tyki held onto you all the way, mentioning he had two more friends he wanted to introduce you to and hoped you get along with them.

You entered their home and spotted two older males enjoying a cup of coffee at a small table. They looked up and smiled warmly our way. “Tyki! Glad you can make it! Who’s this lovely little flower?” The one with a hat on smiled at you. 

You blushed and introduced yourself. “My name is (Y/n). You guys must be Tyki’s friends he’s mentioned before…”

The other male with longer hair, just at his jawline chuckled. “Oh? Tyki actually mentioned us around you? I’d think the guy would be busy flirting with someone as cute as you!”

“Hey now…” Tyki rubbed his head with his free hand, his other hand tightening his hold on your shoulder. You giggled, thinking they got along well for migrant workers. “Anyways (Y/n), this is Clark, and Momo.” He pointed towards the two as Eeze prepared a light meal for us.

“It’s good to meet you (Y/n). Now we know where he sneaks off to after work…” Momo smiled in amusement with Eeze. 

You blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry for taking him away from you…”

Clark waved you off. “No, it’s fine! Tyki isn’t one to leave a girl hanging. He’s quite the lady killer!”

You blinked at the man’s choice of words. ‘A lady killer? What?’ you thought. Tyki grimaced and chuckled sheepishly. “Anyways, aren’t we late for work? Let’s get going!”

Eeze handed Tyki a toasted bread and apple as Clark and Momo collected their things. Tyki chewed a piece of his toasted bread after thanking Eeze and turned your way. “(Y/n), stay here with Eeze. I don’t want you running around with those cops after you. By the way, you hungry?” He asked.

You smiled, your heart warming at his concern. “Alright, thanks Tyki, and yeah, I am a bit hungry…” You touched your belly. 

“Here you go (Y/n)!” Eeze placed a sandwich with a cup of coffee on the table. “Let’s play some cards while they’re at work. I’ll be right back!” He ran off towards the beds nearby as Tyki turned your face to him.

You welcomed his lips and his tongue as he held your cheek. You moaned in surprise when he slipped something into your mouth and moved away with a grin. You blinked and chewed at the substance. “You said you were hungry, later!” He quickly ran off with you smiling at his back.


End file.
